


Pocket Full of Sunshine

by BelladonnaDiaries



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaDiaries/pseuds/BelladonnaDiaries
Summary: Sunshine is growing tired of life in the city. Eat, Sleep, Work on repeat everyday. No time for life, no time to stop and smell the roses. One day she receives a letter, she just inherited the family farm, now Sunshine has to make a choice,sell the farm or start fresh in life.
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of my OC farmer and how she ended up in Stardew Valley

Wake up  
Eat  
Work  
Sleep  
Wakeup  
Eat  
Work  
Sleep  
And it goes on and on, this is my life. I'm just another gear in a corporate machine. I work in data entry, not exactly thrilling, I type out spreadsheets and emails all day long.

I'm 99.9% sure I type them in my sleep now. I clock of work at my usual time of 9pm, I take the train home, which is another battle in itself, walk a couple of blocks and if im lucky im home by 11pm. Rinse and repeat, home sweet home. 

Im holding half a cheese steak sandwich in my mouth my while fumbling for my keys when my door swings open and I proceed to almost piss myself. 

It's my parents. 

"Sweetie, why are you just now getting home? It's so late." My mother was asking while I noticed she has already cleaned my apartment and was cooking. My father just sat on my couch brows knit together with worry. He's not much of a talker. 

"I work 12 hour shifts at the office mom, you know this, also my train ran late." I told her while scarfing down the last of my greasy sandwich. 

My mother pinches the bridge of her nose lifting her glasses,"it's just not healthy for a girl your age, you're only 21 you should be out having fun after work, not coming after a 14 hour day and eat gross street food." 

"Ill have you know, that sandwich was delicious." I tell her while wagging a greasy finger. 

I see my dad from the corner of my eye, chuckling. 

My mother is obviously flustered by my lax response, but I cant let her know how right she is, how stressed I really am. 

"Honey, we didn't come here to bother her, we have good and bad news." My father said patting an extra space on the couch for me to sit with him. 

"Ah shit, who died!" I said jokingly until the silence became extremely awkward. I looked at my parents and their heads hung low. 

"Sunshine, your grandpa Ernest, passed away recently he sent us his will to be read." My father says pulling out an envelope from his pocket. 

(My Dearest Son, if you're reading this, I have finally passed away its been a wonderful lifetime and Im happy to be with your mother once again. I lived a modest life so I don't have much for you but then again you've done well for yourself. I leave with you a family portrait and some of your mother's favorite recipes. I leave one more thing but this is for my wonderful granddaughter, you've told me about how worried you are for her and her current lifestyle so I leave this: The Family Farm. She may choose to sell it and keep the money if she wishes or take a chance and start fresh in a new life. The choice is hers but I do hope you raised her well enough to make the right choice. With Love.) 

My heart dropped hearing my dad read that letter, a farm, a whole damn farm. I looked on and watched my dad wipe away some stray tears.

"I know this might not be what you're expecting but hear me out, lets take a trip down there this weekend. We'll pack grandpa's belongings and clean the place up, while you think on this." My parents took turns explaining to me. 

"This feels a bit like too much and too soon, but you know what? That sounds like fun, so where is it?" I looked on curiously as he smiled. 

"It's in Stardew Valley." He says while wrapping an arm around my mother and I.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine learns more about her Father's childhood. Meanwhile she gets to know some of the locals.

"All aboard on the 6:45 train to Pelican Town, Stardew Valley!" The conductor yells out, my parents hop on and I grab my duffle bag before I head out. My head is pounding, don't get me wrong im usually up at this time, but usually I'm 4 cups of coffee deep too.

"Well don't you look like a bucket of nails." My mother says to me, shes always looked so perfect day or night,rain or shine.

"I..need, caffeine, so bad." I mutter to myself, I readjust my septum when my mom barks up. 

"Ugh I hate thing in your nose." I smirk and give my nose a little wiggle and she laughs,everytime. My father sits down my a window tilts his hat down over his face and almost instantly, is asleep. I look over to my mother, " I guess its just us then, hows dad handling everything?" 

"Pretty well, I suppose he may have a moment or two while there he hasn't seen most of these people in decades,expect for Lewis that is, they've been friends since they were children. He's the Mayor actually." She says that last part pretty proudly, I stare in a bit of shock. 

"Dad is friends with the Mayor down there?"

Mom proudly nods her head and stands up, "Im going to grab a tea from the food cart, would you like something "

" A Mocha Latte with extra anything that gives me energy" I reply back laughing but slightly crying because Im exhausted. She tilts her head and says "so a Tea? Tea for both of us!" and walks away. I'm saddened to know Im not getting my latte.

My mother and I chat for awhile about life and when she asks me the dreaded RELATIONSHIP question. 

"So have you been seeing anyone?" She asks. 

I pause not really sure how to answer this, yes I've seen people, mostly naked, mostly for one night, mostly cause I'm a messy drinker. I look her dead in the eye, "No." 

My mother looks disappointed,weird. "Well, you've got plenty of time to meet someone honey, Im sure your time will come." She pats me on the knee. I dodged a bullet there. 

The train takes a couple hours but it was so many beautiful sites, one after the other. I sat thinking about my grandfather's will, he gave me the farm I don't know where to to even start with that thought. 

I went to school for business and ended up working at Joja Corp, the bloodsucking vampires of the business world. Would definitely be a change of pace if I did something for myself for once. 

I need to think on it more. I drifted off to sleep towards the end of the ride and woke up to my mom running her fingers through my hair, just like when I was little. It felt great to wake up with no rush for once.

"Were almost there honey, why don't you go freshen up? Were going to be meeting quite a few people today, its a very small community." My mom says while finishing up running her fingers through my hair. 

I stand up and wipe the small little bit of drool in the corner of my mouth, I cant remember the last time I slept that great. I get up and walk towards the nearest restroom on the train, when I approach. i hear the very obvious sound of vomiting and pause before I knock and ask if whoever is inside is okay.


	3. Chapter 3

*knock,knock* All I hear is profuse vomiting which turned to wretching, familiar, definitely someone that's hungover. An Idea pops.into my head and run as quickly as I can over to the food cart directly next to my cart and ask for a very greasy breakfast sandwich and lemon lime soda. 

I come back hoping they're still there, when the door opens and out stumbles a guy, average height but then again I'm short, built like a gridball player but he looks like crap. I run up to him, probably too quickly as he look startled, our eyes met. 

"So green" I whispered. 

He tilted his head wiping his mouth. 

"Can I fucking help you?" He asked, obviously pissed off. 

I snapped out of it and handed him the sandwich and soda. 

"Here! For the hangover, works everytime for me." And I turned heel and walked away slightly panicking that I just profusely stared at a stranger. I made sure to never turn around and see his face since I was already embarrassed enough. 

I make it back to my seat, trying to wipe the blush off my face. My parents have all the bags ready and I noticed the sign outside the window says "Zuzu City".

"Why are we stopping here?" I asked. My father walking past lining up to leave the train,"From here we have to take a bus into Pelican Town, sweetie." He says before stepping off. I grab my cardigan and scarf, this early in spring the weather can look deceiving. 

We approach a bus that doesn't look like it can fit more than 30 people at a time. The door opens and the driver is a woman in her 40s who looks like she never left the 80's, bright pink tracksuit, big hair, and blue eyeshadow, she smiles brightly as we approach. 

"Well butter my ass and call me a biscuit! Charles? How are you?" The woman says and I make a gagging gesture behind my mother at her phrasing, ugh gross. I hear a laugh behind me and look back to see the guy from earlier watching me and nodding in agreement. My face turns bright red again, I quickly turn back around. 

"Pamela, you haven't changed a bit",he gives her a pat on the shoulder, "this is my wife, Rebecca." My mother waves from behind him. "Pleasure,Pamela!" She says. 

Pam laughs heartily, "So this is the girl that you ran away too, must be a special lady to drag you out of Stardew Valley." They hop on and she stops me, "and Im gonna take a leap and say this is your little girl?" She says holding her hand out in front of me. They nod. 

She offers me a handshake,"and you are?" I grab her hand and say,"Sunshine". She laughs again commenting how interesting of a name I have. I smile and nod taking a seat in the back of the bus, leaving my parents at the front chatting with the driver,Pam. 

The bus starts filling up quickly so I pull out my music player and put my earbuds in, enjoying the solace of my music, when a backpack crashes down in the seat next to me. I pull out my earbuds and see its the guy again, planted next to his bag. 

"Can I help you?" He says and I realize I've been fucking staring again. 

"Yes! Fuck! I mean no! Sorry, guess this trip is making me more nervous than I thought." I babble while simultaneously cursing myself for staring at this prick once again. 

"Shane." He says hunched over twirling a long piece of his purple hair. 

"What? Oh! Your name! Its Shane, well Im Sunshine." I say hoping this awkward interaction ends soon. 

He peeks at me from behind his arm,"yeah heard you introducing yourself to Pam there." He says. 

"You take this bus alot? Seems like you know her." I ask him. 

"Actually, we live in the same town, welp im gonna take a nap since we got 2 more hours since we get there." He says and leans back pulling his hoodie over his eyes,dozing off instantly. My mind calm till I set in a panic realizing what he just said. *gulp* (same town!?)


	4. Chapter 4

The drive to Pelican Town was interesting, the further in Stardew Valley we, the more trees I saw and less buildings and skyscrapers. I still muddled over the offer I was given, should I start my life over at the farm or just stay the way things are after this trip, the sun is lowering the closer we get, probably be there by nightfall.

I can feel a headache brewing from overthinking when I hear the familiar *crack* of a beer can, I can't help but look over my shoulder at my obnoxious seat partner. 

"Weren't you just puking this morning on the train? " I say with a slight annoyance pointing at the can in his hand. 

Shane chugs the beer down in a matter of seconds and wipes his mouth with his sweatshirt, "nothing wrong with a bus beer" he says while offering me one. 

I shake my head but say thanks anyways, just as the sun is almost fully set we pull in and I notice the only people left on the bus are my parents, Shane, and myself. As were getting off, a tall, redhead woman approaches us. 

"Charles! Hi! Its me Robin, I came to open the house up for you. It's been so long!" She says smiling. 

My father squints to see her and looks on in slight shock,"Robin? Little Robin who used to live by the lake? Last time I saw you, you were probably about 5." He says. 

She laughs and confirms she was indeed just a girl when he moved. "I spent most of my young adult years helping your father out on the farm, I've been the caretaker for a bit." She told us. 

My mom and I introduced ourselves when Shane pushed me aside and waved to Robin walking off in the opposite direction of us. 

My brows furrowed in annoyance, "prick" I say under my breath. Robin must've heard me cause she started laughing, "I see you've met Shane already, I promise Sebastian and Maru aren't that rude." She continues talking about her two kids who are apparently my age. Its nice to know they are people my age out here. 

I vaguely remember my parents saying they were going to grab food at the "Stardrop" which I guess is the only restaurant/bar around. I was too tired to even think of food. I literally stepped in the house and flopped on the couch and passed out.


End file.
